


Ice Cream

by ironichippo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironichippo/pseuds/ironichippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff piece in which Cas and Dean go to a park for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and enjoy!

Cas studies the children running about the playground, his usual expression in place; eyebrows furrowed and hands behind his back. 

"Why are we here?" he asks the human beside him, without turning to face him. Dean rolls his eyes and flashes his classic grin.

"For fun, angel boy." Dean replies, nudging Castiel with his elbow. Cas gives him a questioning look, and Dean tones down his smile. "I just figured you'd want to spend sometime away from monsters and just hang out," he sighs, "yknow...alone?" 

Castiel's expression softens slightly. "I do enjoy the peacefulness of this place." he admits, a rare hint of a smile on his face as he looks over at the human, "and I like being alone with you." Dean feels a warmth creep into his cheeks. 

"Oh well-thanks." Dean clears his throat and glances away. Noticing an ice cream truck, Dean's easy grin returns. "Stay here, I'll be back." he says, clapping the angel on the back before making his way to the truck. Cas watches the human carefully as he makes his way over to the vehicle and retrieves something from it.

"Hey Cas, want one?" Dean asks when he returns, holding out a vanilla ice cream cone. Castiel's brow furrows as he examines the treat, head tilting to one side. 

"Ice cream?" he asks uncertainly.

"Yep." Dean replies, amused by the angel's reaction. "Come on." 

Dean leads Cas over to a bench, and invites the angel to sit beside him. Tentatively, Castiel perches on the bench, staring at the ice cream with a mix of wonder and curiosity. 

"Here," Dean insists, handing him the cone, "try it." Cas stares at the frozen treat for a moment, glancing at Dean, who was already wolfing his down. Slowly, the angel sticks out his tongue and laps a tiny amount into his mouth as Dean watches. Cas hesitates before smiling softly and taking another small lick. Dean finds himself watching Cas' tongue dart in and out between his pink lips instead of enjoying his own cone, which was beginning to melt.

"You uh-you like it, Cas?" he asks, eyes still following that elusive tongue. Castiel nods as he goes in for another lick, managing to get a smudge of the creamy stuff on the very tip of his nose. Going cross-eyed, the angel stretches his tongue out to reach the dollop, but with no avail.

"I got it." Dean snickers, gently turning the angel's head towards him. Without warning, Dean kisses the end of Castiel's nose until the ice cream is gone. Flushing pink, Cas' eyes flit away shyly before looking back at the human. 

"You've got a little, right..." Cas leans in and gives Dean a brief kiss on the lips, "...there." Dean can feel the heat returning to his cheeks, but he ignores it, leaning in for another round. As their lips meet again, the sloppy remains of Dean's ice cream slips off his cone and lands with a splat all over Castiel's lap. The two break apart and look down at the mess.

"I uh-this is uncomfortable." Cas states, flustered. Dean doesn't really listen; he's too busy staring at Cas' crotch, biting his lip.

"Yknow, angel boy, I might lick that up too," Dean murmurs, making Castiel blush crimson, "if you want me to..."


End file.
